


gerards favorite things

by tturtletown



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Smut, Top Gerard Way, all my fics are short tho, i never really write 'full' fics, short smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tturtletown/pseuds/tturtletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more people need to write bottom frank fics. because when i write them they suck .-. its cause i write really shitty fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	gerards favorite things

the creak of the shitty motel bed, probably bugging their band mates in the other room.  
franks gasps, his little 'ah, ah, ah's' as gerard drove into him, abusing his prostate.  
nails raking down his back, leaving marks for a few days, leaving a slight sting right now, but it was worth it.  
gerard liked the reminder, the reminder of how he good he made frank feel.  
legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, making sure he wouldn't leave. he couldn't leave.  
skin on skin, having more contact than friends are supposed to have.  
finally, hearing franks loud cry, his eyes squeezing shut as he finally had his orgasm, his back arching.  
just a few more thrusts and then gerard was gone, spilling inside of frank.  
cuddling afterwards, murmuring soft praise to frank, the whispered 'i love you's.'  
those are gerards favorite things.


End file.
